


The Pirate and The Princess

by beanprincess19



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tale Logic, Musical in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanprincess19/pseuds/beanprincess19
Summary: Aria, the youngest daughter of Ariel and Eric, has everything a princess could want. Great friends, life in luxury, and a promising future. But like her mother, Aria has always wanted more than her world provided her. A desire to someday become an adventurer and maybe travel to the notorious Isle of the Lost. But when she finds her distressed friend Mal, planning on running away to the Isle, Aria will discover to be careful of what she wishes for.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a good fairy tale, needs a beginning. With a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Skye Sweetman's Part of Your World!

_I guess it'd be smart to start my story with Once Upon a Time, or something like that. The fact of the matter is, you probably already know the beginning of mine. Or at least, part of it._

_Once upon a time, a young mermaid, who loved the world of the humans, fell in love with a prince. She gave up her voice to gain legs to walk as humans did, and gained the prince’s heart as well. And through defeating an evil sea witch, the two lived happily ever after and still do._

_My sister Melody says I’m the luckiest in the family, having the best of both worlds. To swim with my mermaid tail like my mother, but to also have the legs of a human. What more could I ever want?_

_Well my sister is right, I am like my mother, especially in aspirations. For although the world I’m in is perfect, there is another world that I can’t help but wonder about._

“…ria…Aria!” I’m woken up from my daydream, as I see the Isle of the Lost, and hear a familiar voice. I turn in the water to see the figure of Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and my best friend, waving at me from the beach. “Come on in, we’re gonna be late to class!”.

“Alright, I’m coming in!”. I began to head back to land, giving one last look before diving underwater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The lucky thing about being both mermaid and human, was likely you didn’t really care how messy your hair got. I began walking up the beach, furiously putting on my purple dress, Lonnie meeting me halfway.

“Well that morning swim took a while. I thought you’d set up shop there for good for a second~” she teased. I chuckled, twisting the water out of my auburn hair and pulling it up into a small bun.

“Oh you didn’t hear?~ I met a crab down there, we’re best friends now”.

Lonnie instantly frowned at my remark, “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me! After all I’ve done! All those years wasted!”.

I slowly clapped, “Wow Oscar winning performance! Bravo!”.

“Oh hush you started it.” Lonnie chortled, as we headed up the stairs of the bridge, “Did you find anything today?”. “Yep!” I began pulling my finding out of my bag, pulling out the small handle of a broken sword. It didn't look like much, especially with the sword part complete off, and some of it covered in rust.

Lonnie yelped, “Oh my godmother! Is that a sword?? Ari!”

“What? It’s broken anyway? What’s the harm in keeping it? And look, there’s even a scarrrryyy skull and crossbone on the handle~”.

Lonnie pushed it back towards my bag, “Okay Okay I get it. It’s cool and creepy, which you totally dig. Good find. Now put it away. We’re already missing first period”. I put the end back into my sac, and followed Lonnie’s fast pace steps to the high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear you lose track of time faster than The White Rabbit” Lonnie said, as we headed back from class. The campus was busier than usual, as everyone was preparing for the Cotillion that was coming up. It was to be a spectacular ball, filled with dancing, great food, and even better attire. If only everyone got everything done perfectly before the said clock struck midnight. Which for those at Auradon High, it was kind of a big deal.

“Sorry Ni. I couldn’t help it. I feel anxious without my morning swim sometimes” I said with a chuckle, as I opened my locker. “And don’t you hate math anyway?~”. She sighed, trying to hide the obvious truth of my question. “Very true but, don’t you think it’s kind of dangerous to be swimming so close to the barrier? What if you legit get cursed by getting too close?”.  

I looked down at the books in my locker, sighing. “I know but is it so wrong to want to know more? We know basically nothing about the people there. Who knows they could be just like Mal and the others”.

Lonnie sighed, as she took my hand. “I know but I just don’t want you to get in trouble. Your parents don’t even know about your morning swims. Which thanks to me, never gets to the ears of our dear old friend Lucien”.

“Believe me. Lucien finding out about my treasure hunts would kill him before he even spoke a word of it to my dad. I think he’d probably turn into more of a crab than he is now~”. Lucien was son of Sebastian, and thanks to Fairy Godmother, was able to be a student at our school. He knew about my growing intrigue with adventures and would rather I didn’t run him up a wall every day. I closed my locker and wrapped my arm around Lonnie’s. “You know you’re the best friend in the entire world, right?” I teased, to her obvious amusement.

“I know~”. 

I laughed walking arm in arm with her down the hall, “So has Evie started working on your dress yet?”.  “Not yet!” she said, “but the minute she gets a second, you know I’m gonna be there. What about you?”.

“Ah my mom wanted to help me with that. She said Cotillion shopping would be ‘great mother-daughter memory making’. Whatever that means haha. Melody says she’ll help me out with whatever she picks though, so who knows?”.

“Well whatever it is. I’m sure we’re gonna look amazing.”

“Heck yeah we are!”, I replied with a smile. Lonnie signaled to the hall to her right, “You coming to lunch?”. “Not today.” I replied, “I’m going to the library for a bit.”

Lonnie rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Why am I not surprised? I’ll see you later, hon”.

“Hey Lonnie!” I shouted. Lonnie stopped her path to turn around.

“If I don’t see you later! Good luck with tryouts for R.O.A.R! Kick a lot of butt for me!” Lonnie smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

And with that, we separated and I began making my way to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Since everyone spent free period with their friends in the cafeteria or outside, the library was usually quiet. And that’s just how I liked it. The quiet hum from the librarian as she sorted through the returns, daylight shimmering in on the books.

I pulled out another favorite of mine, as I was startled by the face of Lucien staring back at me. “You missed lunch again Princess”. “Ah!” I yelped, “Lucien! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?”.

“Lonnie said you were too busy to eat, so I took that as a sign as to where you were, and you’re reading about the Isle again aren’t you?”, he said, ignoring my previous comment.  I sighed, walking away from him, “Lucien, you really need to start turning down the protective older brother mode”. “That wouldn’t be so hard, if some red-haired devil of a princess didn’t give me heart attacks at the age of 17”, he stated, following me.

As I started turning the corner, I could see Evie and Mal, walking in. Mal, looking a bit stressed. I waved the both of them over, trying my best to ignore Lucien’s repetitive speech of my ‘curiosities killing the cat’.

“Hey Aria!” Evie said, sitting down “Reading again?”. “Do I ever do anything but?” I chuckled, putting the books down on the table. “That’s probably why you and Ben get along so well. You’re both such bookworms. One after another, can’t get enough”, Mal said.

“Yeah but it’s always the same books”, said Evie, picking one up “See?”.

 “Thank you!” said Lucien, grabbing one of out of my hands looking it over. Mal spoke up, “C’mon E. It’s not that bad to be curious about the Isles. Even I’m curious about how we left them after Ben’s Coronation”.

“Thank you, Mal”, I said, following suit with Lucien’s comment, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. “Aria, you know I love you like family”. I grab another book from a neighboring table to put it away, mostly to ignore the repetitive speech he was about to give. Which wouldn’t work. “Your father, Prince Eric, gave me a job to make sure you don’t get into any trouble at school, Aria. And fantasizing about adventures and pirates, is definitely something with trouble!”.

“You make it sound like trouble is a bad thing~” Evie said in a teasing tone, chuckling with Mal.

“Exactly” grabbing my book out of his hand.

“I’m just being honest. You’re a princess, Aria! There are certain du-”

“duties I’m required to handle and a certain image of regality I must keep. And being interested in the controversial topic of the isle is not something a princess like my sister or my mother would do. I know Lucien. You’ve told me a hundred times”. “And I’ll tell you a million more until you realize that this will only lead to trouble. Honestly sometimes you are the living reincarnation of your mother”.

I looked over at him, smiling devishly, “Oh am I?~”.  I walked over to the stack of books I put on the table, and begin to sing.

 

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold_

_Looking around here, you'd think_

_'Sure, she's got everything'_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty_

_I've got whosits and whatsits galore_

_You want thingamabobs? I got twenty_

_But who cares? No big deal, I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin_

_Walkin around on those_

_Whadda ya call 'em? oh, feet_

_Flippin your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin, dancin'_

_Strollin along down the_

_What's that word again, street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin free, wish I could be_

_Part of your world_

_What would I give if I could_

_Live out of these waters_

 

Mal and Evie, began to join in as I hopped onto one of the empty book carts.

 

_What would I pay to spend_

_A day warm on the sand_

_Betcha on land, they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin_

_Ready to stand_

_And I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire? And why does it_

_What's the word? burn?_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore the shore up above_

_Out of the sea, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

 

Putting Lucien on the book cart, I put a book over him one by one.

 

_(Part of that world, part of that world)_

_Ariel, you stop that right this minute_

_(Part of your world, part of your world)_

_Your father's gonna be very angry with you now_

Lap full of books, we push him down the hallway and out the door. Everyone joins in, as the librarian gives up on trying to shush everyone. 

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin_

_Walkin around on those_

_Whadda ya call 'em? oh, feet_

_Flippin your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin, dancin'_

_Strollin along down the_

_What's that word again, street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin free, wish I could be_

_Part of your world_

Mal, Evie, and I, collapse onto the library’s reading couch, laughing our heads off.

Mal suddenly, gasps, “Oh shoot! I forgot I need to get some recipes for Ben and my date tomorrow! Gotta go bye!!”. Evie and I, watched as she scurried off.

And for some reason, I didn’t realize that I should’ve followed to see what’s up with her.


	2. A Chance to be Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm coming with you, Mal"

After my time in the library, I had the rest of my classes to get to. Luckily it was only History of Auradon Kingdoms, so it was easy for me to lose focus. It was close to 4 when I finally started heading back to my dorm. Since the start of our first semester, Lonnie and I shared a dorm room with Jane. It's actually how we became friends to begin with. A smile etched across my face, as I remember when Lonnie and I ended up sneaking a bunny we found to keep as a pet. Jane wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, but we convinced her to let us keep it. And like that Mr. Jacques became our fourth roommate. I was cut off from my memory as I noticed a figure leaving down the hall and our dorm room opened, which was very odd. I looked in to see Lonnie on her bed, face first in her pillow. _Uh oh_.

I knocked on the door, "Hey Ni, Why you back so soon?". Lonnie looked up, and I could see her tear stained face. "They didn't let me join." My blood immediately began to boil and I gained the strength to destroy anyone who hurt my friend. "Do you want me to fight them?". She sighed, "No. Ari." "Because I will. How could they not let you in? You're the best fighter in the world!" She sits up, holding her red pillow for support. "Chad and Jay said that the team is only comprised of a Captain and 8 men". I walked over to her bed, giving her a warm hug. "You know it's their loss anyway. If they're too pin-headed to see that you're the best thing for their team. Then they don't deserve you". Lonnie looked at me, smiling a bit through her sadness. “You really think so babe?”

I sit down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. “Of course! You’d probably kick all their butts”. “To be honest, I kind of kicked Jay’s during their practice haha” Lonnie said, letting out a small laugh “You’re right Ari. It just sucks you know”.

I patted her back gently, “Hey, how about you and I get some ice cream and just have a mini girl’s night to get our feelings back up?”. “I’d really like that, to be honest”. I take her hand, getting up off the bed. Lonnie joined me, and gave me a big hug.

“Thanks Ari, what would I do without you?”.

“Probably be a little bored”, I said, letting out a chuckle. Lonnie joined, the sadness she had looking somewhat lifted from her. I wasn’t too surprised at that. If anyone could get out of a sad mood, it was her. We tighten our grips on each other’s hands and began walking towards the cafeteria.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

I woke up the next morning to my phone’s ringtone blaring in my ear. Great good morning to you phone. I groggily, tried a couple times to reach the phone from my bedside drawer, only grabbing it as the phone rang for the third time. “Hello”. I hear an older gruff voice on the other side of the line, “Your highness, this is Hendrickson, we’re here to pick you up. Are you coming?”. I began rubbing my sleep covered eyes, still filled with the desire to fall asleep again.

“I’m I’m sorry. Pick me up for what?”. “Uh y your dress fitting at your home, miss. Your mother said you’d be ready by 10 am”. I looked at my clock, it was 10:10. I shoot up instantly, almost falling out of my bed, trying to get dressed. “Ah ah! YES! I’m almost done! Be there in a sec!”. I press the end call button, and run to the bathroom like my life depended on it. _Trust a princess to be late for a dress fitting._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After the race of my life and leaving a small note telling Lonnie where I was, I finally made my way to car. I didn’t have time to put any makeup on, and my hair was legit in a disheveled bun that even Princess Leia would judge. I was still wearing sweat pants too, but since I’m going home, I figured it wasn’t a big deal. I meet face to face with Hendrickson as he bows. “Good morning my lady. Have you gotten everything you needed?”. I patted my trusty side bag, smiling sleepily at him. “Ready as I’ll ever be”. And with that, he opened the limo door for me to get in.

After a good half an hour, the car pulled up to the courtyard of our castle; my home. It was a small and humble place, definitely not as big as Ben’s or Lonnie’s. It was home though, the white columns of granite filling my heart with a warmth I knew so well. A warmth that only home could bring. I walked up the entrance staircase, my family at the top welcoming me with a warm smile. My mother walked down first, holding out her arms for a hug. One I was gladly willing to give without a second thought. “Aria. Welcome home!”. “Hi Mom”, I say, warmly. “Oh I’m so excited to help you with your gown. Come. Come”.

“Ow!” I hear Melody giggle a bit, as the seamstresses needle pokes me again. “It wouldn’t hurt so much. If you just stayed still dear”. I stuck my tongue, “Well I wouldn’t move as much if this dress didn’t weigh so heavy”. The dress was a simple ballgown but that’s where it’s simple stayed, for over the shoulders were puffy sleeves. The skirt, as well, was brimming with purple glittery ruffles. “Oh but look at it Ari!”, my mom intervened, “You look beautiful. This is the style we had back in my day you know”. “Yeah. I’m surprised it didn’t stay there”.

“Oh, hush now. I know you kids think that less is more these days but, sometimes you need a bit of flare to really get the boy’s attention!”. I chuckled loudly, “And what boys will I be attracting mom?”. “Oh, c’mon I see you always staring off into the distance. There’s someone you’ve been dreaming about”. More like something than someone, I thought, as she lightly flounced the skirt of my dress.

“And this” she says, “will only help show him the radiance you own”. I smiled softly, at her. I loved my mother, the optimism she always kept for me and my sister to find our dreams. The moment ended, as the doors opened, my father walking in a bit stoic. “Aria” he spoke in a tone that only gave me a feeling of dread “Do you mind speaking with me when you’re done?”. _Uh oh_. “Y yes dad”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I changed out of my dress and into some different clothes, I begrudgingly headed towards my dad’s office. Being greeted by his guards, the wide wooden and gold encrusted doors, opened revealing my father staring out the window. And Lucien sitting in the seat in front of him. My stomach churned, at the sight of him, as my father turned to face me. “Come in and sit, Aria. We have much to discuss”. “D daddy I” “Sit.”, his voice interrupting my sorry excuse of an excuse. I walked in and slowly took a seat, my eyes shooting a glare over to a guilty Lucien. My father sighed, “Lucien has told that you’ve been taking swims near the Isle every morning”. My heart stopped, how in the world did he know about that? “W-Well I don’t know how he got that information”, my eyes giving him a ‘you’re so dead’ look, “but it’s not true”. He frowned, “Lucien also told me that if I wanted proof. It would be in your bag”. Okay forget before, now my heart felt like stopping. I saw a figure yesterday, leaving our room, and had now just realized who it was. Lucien snooped into my bag while Lonnie was upset.

 _T_ _hat little Ur-._ My dad held out his hand for my bag. “Hand it over, Aria”. I slowly took the strap of the bag off my shoulder and gave it to him. In almost an instant, my dad began looking threw it. And at last, he pulled out the back end of the sword I found earlier. I could see the surprise and shame in his eyes as he looked at me. “Dad listen”, I tried to explain but he interrupted me quickly. “I told you before Aria, I did not want you wandering around the barrier again! What if you got hurt by its magic?! Or worse something happened and you got stuck there with no way for me to get you??”, his voice raised louder with every word. He was mad. “Dad you don’t understan-”. Interrupted again, my dad continued, “Just because you have your mother’s powers, does not mean the same thing will happen to you! You’re my daughter and one of the princesses of this castle! You don’t understand what danger your behavior brings to this family!”.

Finally, I snapped, standing out of my chair, “No you don’t understand!”. My father stood still, obviously stunned by my tone. “Dad. I’m sorry I lied to you about this. But you are wrong. Ben believes that the Isle deserves a second chance, a chance to start a new life. And I do too! I want to learn more. I want to see someplace new! Learn about the people! Maybe have some adventures of my own!”. My blood was boiling, and my mouth wouldn’t stop moving. I kept saying every bit of the jumble of words my brain would give me. “I’m not like mom or Melody. And you know what? I don’t care if my ending isn’t the same as what happened with their own adventure. Because it will be my own to make”. And with that, I grabbed my bag and stomped out the door.

Flabbergasted by my speech, my father shouted out, “Y You’re grounded!!”.

“Fine!” I shouted back, not even turning to look at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of my dorm and especially my bed, were welcome, after heading back. I was furious. _How could dad treat me like that? How could Lucien betray my trust like that? I mean true, he did it for my own benefit. But who said it was his call to decide what I wanted or who I wanted to be? Not his and not my own family._ My ranting thoughts were cut off as I hear the drop of a book onto the floor outside my room. I turn to see Mal, picking up her usual spell book, that she had accidentally dropped. She looked terrible, like she had been crying for a while. Holding a small box as well, she widened her eyes seeing that I discovered her state. My anger slowly dissipated, “Mal what’s wrong?”. Mal, saying nothing, turned to run. “Mal!” I yelled out to her, and began following her. Even as she ran.

It was hard trying to catch up to her, even when she hopped on her motorbike. Luckily, following the tracks from her bike, I found her by the cliff near the shoreline. I slowly approached her, “Mal”. Mal stood up straight as she looked at me. “Stay back Aria”. _Stay back? But what was she even doing?_

“Mal what’s going on? You were crying. Did you and Ben fight? What’s wrong?”. Mal kept her eyes away from mine, “Nothing. I’m just. I’m going home. I don’t belong here”. “Back to the Isle? Mal but what about Ben?”. Mal sadly let out a scoff, but from the look on her face, I could tell he was a part of the problem. “He and I aren’t the problem. It’s me. I don’t belong here Ari. Neither do you, so just go back okay?”. “But Mal yo-”. “JUST GO” Mal shouted, turning around to hop on the bike. Suddenly, I had a reckless idea. An idea that was completely and utterly reckless. My feet began moving on their own as I walked over and hopped on Mal’s bike with her. “W- What are you doing?”. “I’m coming with you”. She sounded absolutely flabbergasted at my approach, “This is the Isle we’re talking about Ari. This is some fun little field trip. I’m not taking you”.  I interrupted her, “If you wanna leave or get away for a while because you’re hurt, that’s fine. But you’re not going alone”. I put a hand on her shoulder, Mal’s eyes still averting my gaze. “You’re my friend Mal. I’m coming with you. Even if it wasn’t to the Isle, I’d still come with you too”. Mal sighed a heavy breath, “…fine. But you stay by my side when we get there and don’t let go of me until we land. I don’t know if this spell is gonna work”.

I wrapped my arms around Mal, as she pulled out her spell book, flipping to a page. With a small sniffle in her voice, Mal spoke out the incantation, “Noble Steed, Proud and Fair, you shall take me anywhere”. And with that, the motorbike suddenly lifted up in the air. I tighten my grip on Mal’s waist as we began flying towards the island. I could feel the seawater on my legs, giving me a small fear, that I’d go mermaid in an instant. The fear slowly was becoming a reality as I saw a small shade of green forming on my ankles.

“Mal I think we may have a pro-”. I couldn’t finish as suddenly, we crossed the barrier, the force shoving us both back. I felt my grip on Mal’s jacket slip and my body becoming weightless. “Aria!” I hear Mal shout, before my body collapses into the ocean. For a split second, I felt my lungs burn from the sudden intake of water, but it faded soon enough with my tail forming. I swam up, popping my head out of the water. I see no Mal or her purple bike. All I see is a faraway Auradon and the small shimmer of the barrier. I was on the other side. I was in the Isle. “I’m I’m here”. After all those years of staring, I finally saw the Isle in all its mystery. I would scream if I could but, my excitement would have to wait. I didn’t know where Mal was. My first action would have to get to shore and find Mal before anyway tourist tendencies were to happen. And with that, I dove underwater and began swimming to shore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The problem with being a tourist was always that if you didn’t have a guide, you’d get lost. Which unfortunately is what I did. I began looking around but all I could see were docks and one giant ship. By the looks of it, one that hasn’t seen any sailing in years. The best I could tell this was maybe a docking station for travelers. And with that, maybe there was a chance Mal landed here as well. Looking around for any signs of a person, I began shouting, “Mal? Mal are you here?”. Suddenly, I felt something begin pulling me up. Before I had any chance to react, I was tangled up and surrounded by a small pair of fish. I was in a fishing net. The irony left me little to desire, as being dragged up, I begin seeing figures. “Well lookie what we caught ‘ere boys! Catch of the day!”. I rubbed the salt water out my eyes and see a ship load of pirates, and a brown-haired man in red, smirking at my arrival onto their ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddddd Here he comes. I'm so glad these two chapters are finished, considering that these were the introduction of Aria's story. There are also probably gonna be some chronology changes in the story. Just so it feels a bit more fleshed out character wise. But until then, thank you for all the love given to the story. I'm still a bit rusty but I'm happy I'm taking the time with this.


End file.
